


The Service Club

by MiuMaizono



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, all characters from all series (sans ndrv3) will appear th, more characters will be added as i decide who i want to be recurring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuMaizono/pseuds/MiuMaizono
Summary: The Service Club; a club designed with the intention to help others.  The six members of the club, Ibuki Mioda, Hajime Hinata, Mahiru Koizumi, Natsumi Kuzuryuu and their kouhai Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono spend their days in harmony, at the service of whoever happens to walk in on that day.However, each one harbors their own personal feelings toward the world, and toward each other:
 Why am I not good enough?I’m weak.I’m a liar.Why can’t I stand on the same level as them?This is all an act.Why aren’t you proud of me? 
But all that begs the question…who helps the helpers?





	1. The Service Club!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy thank y'all for reading, just a warning before you continue: i'm really not used to writing a lot of these characters yet, so if they come off OOC i'm sorry; i'd love any and all constructive criticism. I hope you at least semi-enjoy it ^.^

“The Service Club.  The best club in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD with only one goal; to help others.  The club consists of six tragically beautiful members…the club president, the Ultimate Light Club Member, Ibuki Mioda!  It was with her imagination, her intuition, her beautiful looks and way with people that she was able to found the club and make it the success it is today!  Kyaa~!  I’m getting goosebumps thinking about it!”

“Why are you narrating?”

“However, three weeks into the club’s second year, the lovely Ibuki Mioda and her vice prez Mahiru Koizumi, found themselves at odds with the new recruits…the beautiful Sayaka Maizono, and the adorable Makoto Naegi!  Aaaah<3!  I just wanna squeeze the two of them so tightly!”

“Not only that, but their other club members, Natsumi Kuzuryuu and Hajime Hinata refused to show up on time, too!  Why is everyone doing this to Ibuki?!”

“I’m sure there’ll be here soon, Mioda-san.”

“But Mahiru-chan--!”

“Mioda-san.”

With that, Ibuki Mioda – the Ultimate Light Club Member – who stands proudly upon the table in their clubroom, puffs her chest out, and eyes the red-head sitting beside her, with a tea cup before her.  She was Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer.  “You’re not even a little worried Hajime-chan won’t come?”

Mahiru shrugs off Ibuki’s comment, instead opting to reach for her tea.  “And why would I care if Unreliable Hinata showed or not?  He’s earned that nickname for a reason.”

Ibuki places her hands on her hips and gasps dramatically, as Mahiru brings the cup to her lips.  “Kyaa~!  You’re so cold, Mahiru-chan!  Even after you gave Hajime-chan your number (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧”

If the tea hadn’t already made its way down Mahiru’s throat, she would’ve spat it out all over the table – in fact, she did almost choke it back up.  Her face was quick to turn a scarlet red, and her hazel eyes squeezed shut.  “Th-That’s not—I didn’t—where did you hear about that?!”

Ibuki almost squealed with joy watching her friend stutter and stammer through her words, but Mahiru continued to proclaim her evidence.  “Don’t misunderstand, Mioda-san!  It’s not that I like him or anything, he’s just so unreliable that he needed to make sure he could reach me if he needed help.  Sheeesh.”

“Weren’t you the one who asked for my number?”

The confused voice comes from the clubroom’s entrance – which the two girls hadn’t even noticed had been opened – and two students stand before them now.

In juxtaposition to the two girls already in the clubroom who wear white tops and brown skirts, the two new students wear black and white – a suit for the average-looking Hajime Hinata, and a white top and black skirt for the blonde Natsumi Kuzuryuu.  Unlike Mahiru and Ibuki, the two didn’t have any special abilities – no, they were in Hope’s Peak Reserve Course; basically they’re second-rate citizens.

Hajime wears a discomforted face, opposed to Natsumi’s smug look as they close the door behind them.

“S-See?!  This is what I meant when I said you were unreliable,” Mahiru counters, pointing an accusatory finger at Hajime while simtaneously hiding her rosy cheeks behind Ibuki’s back.  “Why are you two late?”

“Huuuh?” Natsumi asks, placing her hands on her hips as she widens her eyes.  “Did you forget?  Reserve Course students aren’t allowed in unless we get permission from another Ultimate student – and SOMEONE here, forgot to get us.”

Ibuki almost freezes – emphasis on almost – but she’s quick to salute Natsumi and nervously laugh.  “Who forgot?!  Was it Makoto-chan?!  I’ll teach him whose boss when he gets here--”

“It was you, Mioda-san,” Hajime says, sighing to himself.  “We’re lucky Yukizome-sensei is friends with the chief of security, or we’d still be out there.”

“Mr. Sakakura?” Mahiru asks, tilting her head.  “Yeah, yeah, he’s intimidating.”

“Doesn’t he, Mahiru?”

Ibuki’s jaw almost drops to the floor – her eyes widen, her body begins to shake as she looks at Hajime and Mahiru.

_THEY’RE ON FIRST-NAME BASIS?!  AM I THE ONLY ONE NOTICING THIS?!  SINCE WHEN WERE THEY CANON—HIYOKO-CHAN WAS ACTUALLY RIGHT?!_

Hajime pulls up his chair at the end of the table, next to Mahiru, and Natsumi sits to the other side of him, resting her head on the table as she turned her attention back to Ibuki. 

“What happened to Mioda-san?  Did she break?”

“We finally get some peace?” Hajime asks, tilting his head ever-so-slightly.

That comment is enough to take Ibuki out of her trance, and she only pouts.  “Why is everyone so cruel to Ibuki today?!

Hajime shrugs his shoulders.  “No one came yet, Mioda-san?”

Mahiru only shakes her head.  “Nope.  Hiyoko-chan didn’t even visit.”

Just the name ‘Hiyoko-chan’ is enough to make Natsumi gag.  “That little brat pisses me off…”

“Even our kouhai didn’t show,” Ibuki pouts, dropping into her seat beside Mahiru, who nervously giggles to herself.  “We can’t get today’s meeting started without them!”

“Oh, we actually have work today?”

Ibuki flashes the three a quick smile and offers a peace sign.  “Nope!”

Natsumi clicks her tongue.  “Figures…”

“But, the real question…WHERE!  ARE!  MY--!“

Ibuki’s blood curdling scream is halted when the clubroom door slides open.  Two students – dressed in the same colors as Ibuki & Mahiru – warily enter the room. 

The boy had hair similar to Hajime’s in color and pointiness, and the girl has long, dark blue hair that goes down to her mid-back.  They were Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student, and Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation. 

“Pardon the intrusion,” Sayaka says, bowing ever-so-slightly at the four at the table, as Makoto solemnly nodded his head and scratched the back of his neck.

“Sorry we’re late.”

“Yo,” Hajime greets, waving his hand.

“You didn’t miss much,” Mahiru says, reaching for her tea cup.  “No one came yet.”

“Wait--!”

Ibuki jumps out of her seat again, puffs her chest out, and points at her two underclassmen, who stop dead in their tracks.  She furrows her eyebrows, and for about half a second, closes her eyes.  “This is like, totallynotokay!  It was so not okay I didn’t space my words to show urgency!”

“Wh-What’s wrong, Ibuki-senpai?” Makoto asks, and Sayaka only tilts her head in confusion.

“Is it because…we’re late?”

Ibuki nods her head feverishly.  “Yes!  Ten points to Sayaka-chan!”

Sayaka giggles to herself.  “I’m an esper, after all.”

“Yeah, that gag got old a while ago,” Natsumi mumbles to herself.  “We get it, you have super good intuition.”

“Still…do you two NOT realize how big of a deal this is?!” Ibuki asks, snapping her fingers.  “This is, like, super super big!”

“Is it really that big a deal…?” Mahiru questions.

Hajime leans into Natsumi and covers his mouth.  “Weren’t we late, too?” he whispers.

Natsumi simply shrugs her shoulders.  “Were we?  Can’t remember.”

“We’re sorry, Ibuki-senpai!  It won’t happen again,” Makoto says raising his hands up.

Ibuki leans forward, pulling her cell phone out of the bag that rests on the table before her.  “It better not…or else.”

Everything about Ibuki’s demeanor changes as she completed her sentence; her eyes sharpened, her voice dropped, she stuck her lower lip out in disapproval.

“Or else…?”

Ibuki snaps her fingers again.  “Makoto-chan, you’ll have to come out shopping with me and help me pick out clothes for my next gig.”

“In the end, only Naegi-kun…?” Mahiru asks, dryly laughing to herself.

Natsumi’s look of indifference turns to disgust as she leans back into Hajime.  “Does Mioda-san have a cross-dressing fetish?”

“I think it’s more of a sadist-complex, Natsumi-san.”

Makoto’s face turns bright red, and he side-steps closer to Sayaka’s side, who just watches him confusedly.  “No!  I won’t do it again!”

“Again?” Natsumi repeats, nudging Hajime’s shoulder.  “Did he just say ‘again’?”

“No worries!” Ibuki says, winking in Natsumi’s direction, and holding her phone up to Makoto.  “Just be on time, and we won’t have this problem, ‘kay?!  It’s my duty as your senpai to make sure you’re responsible, and if that means blackmailing you with these photos, then that’s what I’ll do!”

“Ph-Photos?!”

“Hey, should we be worried about her?” Natsumi asks, as Hajime nervously smiles to himself, waving Natsumi off. 

_Mioda-san is more dangerous than she looks…_

“It won’t happen again, Mioda-senpai,” Sayaka says, a bright smile across her face.  “Naegi-kun got talked into doing errands for our class rep.”

Ibuki nods to herself, and gives the two freshmen a thumbs up.  “Good, good, children…”

As Makoto and Sayaka finish greeting the others, they pull chairs up to the lone table in the middle of the clubroom – Sayaka sits beside Ibuki, and Makoto sits next to her on the end. 

From there, the six go into their daily routine.  Mahiru and Hajime go into conversation about Ibuki-doesn’t-know-what, but it sounded complicated.  Natsumi rests her head upon the table in front of her, and if it hadn’t been her continuous scratching of her neck, Ibuki woulda swore she was sleeping.  Sayaka drinks her tea as she reads through her work that was assigned by her teacher Kizakura-sensei.  Ibuki paces the clubroom, biting her lower lip, her eyes almost glued to the club door – Makoto watches her in silence, keeping his hands behind his head.

“Why is this clubroom always so borrring?!” Natsumi asks, lifting her head off the table.  “There’s really nothing to do?”

“You aren’t even an official club member,” Mahiru says to herself, tilting her head.  “What’s a yakuza even doing in the ‘Service Club’?”

Hajime’s body tenses.   _Oh boy, here we go…_

“I’m here for one reason and one reason only, bitch, and that’s Hinata-kun,” Natsumi says, widening her eyes as she stares deep into Mahiru’s soul.  “Once he’s done here, I’m out, too.”

“Is it because he’s your only friend?” Ibuki asks, tilting her head.  “I don’t get it, a cute girl like you should have sooooooo many friends~!”

“It’s probably because of her attitude,” Mahiru says, pointing an accusatory finger in Natsumi’s direction.

“Huuh?  What did you say?  Do you WANT me to—“

Hajime sighs to himself and moves his head in between them.  “Enough, both of you.”

Makoto nods his head.  “Fighting amongst ourselves isn’t good!  What if we scare away someone who wants help?”

“Why am I stuck with such goody two shoes…?” Natsumi sighs. 

“Well, if you didn’t like it, you wouldn’t really be here, right?” Sayaka asks.

Natsumi’s mouth twitches.  “How many times do I have to say; I’m only here for Hinata-san, and I’m leaving once he does.”

“Boy, you’re gonna be disappointed when he tells you he’s coming to my room after this,” Mahiru says, scratching her cheek.  “Don’t misunderstand though, I’m tutoring him.”

“Yeah, yeah, what’s there to misunderstand?”

“Hajime-chan, you’re so bold~!”

“I already said, there’s nothing to misunderstand.”

Natsumi sighs again to herself, before rising from her seat.  “Well, then I have no reason to be here, right?”

“Natsumi-san, don’t go,” Hajime says, as Mahiru rolls her eyes from behind him.  “I already said I’d—“

Before Hajime finishes his question, the clubroom door opens, and a boy peaks her head in.  “Yo, is this the Service Club?”

For the four second years, they had no idea who the orange-haired boy was who strutted into the classroom was, but Makoto and Sayaka knew well.

“Kuwata-kun?” Makoto asks.  “What’re you doing here?”

Leon Kuwata – the Ultimate Baseball Player – shuts the door behind him.  He scratches the back of his neck, and his indifferent face turns into a light smirk.  “Naegi?  Maizono-san?  This is the club you were telling me and Hiro?”

“You guys know each other?” Mahiru asks.

“He’s a classmate,” Sayaka says.  “So, what’re you doing here?”

Isn’t it obvious?  I need some ‘Service’...ah, but I don’t have any money.”

“We don’t make you pay…” Mahiru murmurs.  “So, what kind of problem do you have?  School trouble?”

Hajime tilts his head. “Do you need a hug?”

“Are you here to hit on me again?”

“Need someone to disappear?” Natsumi mumbles.

“What kind of person do you take me for?!” Leon asks, leaning back.  “Tell ‘em Naegi!”

“Isn’t that Togami-kun’s line?” Sayaka asks.

“Kuwata-kun’s really nice!” Makoto exclaims, sitting up in his seat.  _Besides Maizono, Leon is actually Makoto’s closest friend after all…_

Ibuki, who has been standing in solace, finally snaps her fingers, drawing the attention from the six others in the clubroom.  “I got it!  Kuwata-chan…wants to become a musician!”

Leon gasps loudly.  “How’d you know that?!”

“You totally have the look of a rock star!”

“Don’t I?!  I came here cuz I heard the Ultimate Light Club Member is here, are you Mioda-senpai?!”

Ibuki nods to herself and puffs her chest out.  “That’s what they call me!”

“And here we go…” Sayaka mumbles to herself, earning a small giggle from Makoto.

“So, why do you wanna be a musician, Kuwata-chan?”

Leon closes his eyes and crosses his arms.  “The girls, duh.  Especially this one babe in my class…”

Sayaka’s face brightens; _Mioda-senpai isn’t going to like that logic~!  She’s totally gonna tear him a new one…_

“Ohmygod!! That’s exactly the reason I became a musician too, Kuwata-chan!”

_…figures._

As Sayaka sinks into her chair, Makoto does what he can to cheer her up, and Ibuki and Leon continue their discussion.

“So, what do you need us for?” Natsumi asks, resting her head back on the table.  “Maizono-san and Mioda-san can teach you some instruments or something, right?  Can the rest of us sit this one out?”

“Wait, why do I have to help?  I’m an idol.  I don’t play instruments, silly.”

“Where’s your spirit, Sayaka-chan, Natsumi-chan?!” Ibuki yells.  “All-hands on deck for this mission!”

As Leon excitedly hurries to Ibuki’s side, the six all had their jobs; Natsumi, Mahiru, and Hajime went to Ibuki’s dorm room to get her guitar, Ibuki, Makoto, and Sayaka stay in the clubroom to keep Leon busy.  Once the former three returned, well, Ibuki tuned it just right for Leon, and when she handed him the guitar, she couldn’t hide her excitement. 

 _Another musician in this school?!_  Ibuki loved the idea!  She had already thought of doing a concert with Sayaka-chan, and she had planned to somehow get the other club members in on it, but she might not even have to at this point!

And then Leon played, and it could only be explained best by Ibuki herself:

“Wow…you’re actually terrible!” she exclaims.

“What?”

“Thank god the girl you like isn’t here to listen at least,” Mahiru says, her hands covering her ears.  “Right, Kuwata-kun?”

Leon’s face almost turns a pale white as his gaze meets Sayaka.  “We-Well yeah, I, uh…shut up!  It was my first time.”

“Even though, you’d think you’d be a bit better,” Sayaka hums, and Leon’s face continues to drop.

“Y-You too, Maizono-san?!”

Makoto places his hand on Leon’s shoulder, and he offers his friend a small smile.  “I’m sure she’ll think your dedication is admirable, Kuwata-kun.”

Leon nods his head, and places both his hands on Makoto’s shoulders. “Naegi-kun…!  You’re the only one I can count on times like this.”

Makoto nervously smiles as Leon starts shaking him back and forth.  “Naegi-kun, come to my place after your club activities – Hiro-kun and I are gonna be watching horror movies.  You better come!”

“Make plans later,” Sayaka says.  “Let’s get you at least a little decent at the guitar first, ‘kay, Kuwata-kun?”

Leon vigorously nods his head.  “Yes, ma’am!  Prepare to be wooed!”

Sayaka’s face continues to beam brightly.  “Don’t get your hopes up too high, Kuwata-kun.”

“There’s…so much malice in her voice,” Natsumi says from the side.

As Leon starts playing this…horrendous melody, Mahiru only winces.  “And he hasn’t even noticed it.”

Sayaka is quick to join the two, as Natusmi continues. “Are all boys that oblivious?”

“From my experience, yes,” Sayaka says, giggling to herself.  “They don’t know when to stop.”

Sayaka’s eyes move from Ibuki and Leon, to Makoto and Hajime – who really look like they might be brothers – and more specifically, Makoto.   _And some don’t even know they should be trying…_

* * *

 

“I thought you said you were gonna help me study?” Hajime asks, sitting at Mahiru’s desk.  He has papers scattered all around him, yet Mahiru lays on her stomach, and she goes through the pictures she’s taken that day – of her classmates, of Leon playing his guitar for the first time, of Makoto and Sayaka.  He takes a deep breath and leans back in his chair.  “I don’t get any of this.”

Mahiru shrugs him off.  “I’ll be there in a sec.”

Hajime nods, and goes back to the sheet in front of him.  “I have to be more careful, don’t I?  You said you didn’t want anyone knowing about…us, and I accidentally called you by your first name.”

This was enough to get Mahiru’s attention – she sighs loudly, and rolls off of her bed.  Even if she tried to show annoyance, the tint of red in her face quickly denied that being an option.  “I-I know…sheesh, why does Mioda-san have to be so observant?!”

“She prides herself on her hearing,” Hajime reminds her, before looking down to the desk.  Hajime is one who wears his emotions on his sleeve, so, Mahiru quickly caught his façade fading, and his face turn more serious.  “If you want me to put the honorifics back on, I’ll do so though.  I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“Don’t be silly, Hajime,” she says, and Hajime looks back to her, and is instead greeted by her lips.  Her lips don’t fall on his, no she only kisses his forehead, but it’s enough to make Hinata’s face turn a crimson red.  Even though Mahiru’s face is also a bright red, Mahiru’s sharp tongue quickly returns to her.  “And don’t get the wrong impression, I don’t like you, you just looked…troubled, is all.”

Hajime nods to himself as he returns to the paper in front of him.  “You don’t have to keep up the tsundere act, Mahiru.  We’ve been dating for a month now.”

“That doesn’t mean I *like* you,” Mahiru says, biting her lower lip and turning away from Hajime. 

“Then what does it mean?”

“It means anything but that.  You’re too unreliable after all.”

_Yeah, I know._

_You don’t have to remind me, Mahiru._

“C’mon, let’s get started on your essay, shall we?”

Mahiru's head turns back to greet Hajime, a smile plastered across her face.

"Do I get a prize if I finish tonight?"

"You'll stay on my good side."

Hajime smiles to himself as that, and before picking up his pen, he cracks his knuckles.  "That's enough motivation for me."


	2. Convenience!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually updated it? i am shook as well
> 
> and it's ten times worse, alright alright alright

Makoto always enjoyed Hiro and Leon’s company, but...god he hated scary movies.  He hated scary movies more than anything in the world; so, when Leon asked him to watch scary movies with the two that night, he knew he should’ve declined.

But, Makoto didn’t.  The sparkle and excitement in Leon’s eyes just suckered Makoto in.  How could he take that away from him?!

And, Sayaka knew that, too.  Part of her looks back on yesterday and thinks she should’ve bailed Makoto out, but, she didn’t even consider it at the time.  So when Makoto rolled up to class by himself, with big bags under his eyes, she felt a little guilty.

He plops himself in his desk -- which is directly in front of Sayaka’s -- and he lets his head fall backwards onto her desk.

Sayaka stares down at her fallen friend.  “You look tired today, Naegi-kun.  Long night?”

He nods.  “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Too scared?”

“Not exactly...”

Sayaka playfully winks at him.  “I won’t tell anyone.”

“You don’t have to, we’re not oblivious.”

The voice startles Makoto, and if Sayaka’s hand hadn’t found it’s way over his mouth, he would’ve probably yelped.  

_My hero..._

As Sayaka pulls her hand away, her smile continuously fills the room, and Makoto turns to find the seats parallel to the two are filled.

“Good morning Hina-chan, Oogami-san.”

Aoi Asahina and Sakura Oogami -- the Ultimate Swimmer & Martial Artist -- place their bags at their feet, and turn inwards to face Makoto and Sayaka.

“Naegi my boy, are you not feeling well?” Sakura asks.

“No, no, I’m fine, just a bit tired is all.”

“Ya know class isn’t mandatory, right?”

_Yeah, but the last thing I need is to get chewed out by Ishimaru-kun._

Sakura scratches her chin.  “Want me to get Tsumiki-senpai?  She might be able to help.”

_Tsumiki-senpai…?  Isn’t she the nurse who…_

_...yup, no, I’m good.  She’s probably with Ibuki-senpai and I don’t wanna be yelled at right now._

Hina tilts her head.  “What’s wrong Naegi-kun?  Feeling light-headed?”

At Hina’s question, Makoto lifts his head up off of Sayaka’s desk and shakes his head.  “N-No, I’m good.”

Makoto nervously laughs to himself, and as Hina and Sakura go back into whatever conversation they were having before, Sayaka leans forward over his shoulder.

“We don’t have to go to club today if you’re feeling sick, Naegi-kun.”

“It’s fine, Maizono-san.  Kuwata-kun and Ibuki-senpai will probably both be upset if I don’t show.”

Sayaka nods, and sits back in her seat.   _If he says so…_

* * *

Class dragged on for Ibuki, all she wanted was to go play guitar with her new friend Leon-chan.  She didn’t really know a lot about him, but he looked cool and wanted to pick up cute girls -- he was basically a male version of her.  Only a bit more of a tool.  Just a tad.  Maybe more.

Anyways, the second her teacher Yukizome-sensei ended class, Ibuki was on her way to the clubroom.  She marched through the empty hallway, making her way to the clubroom.  

Like always, she was the first one there.  It was always her, then Mahiru, then her kouhai, and then the reserve course duo.  She never had anything to do other than attend club anyways -- and now that they have a customer, oh she could barely contain her excitement.

Today’s club activities started a lot quicker than usual, since Makoto was sent to get Hajime and Natsumi today.  When the three arrived, they were quickly joined by Leon, and practice was underway.

As Leon struck random chords on Ibuki’s guitar, Ibuki, Makoto, and Sayaka were stuck watching that poor guitar and it’s soon-to-be-killer, Natsumi, Mahiru and Hajime talked amongst themselves.

“I don’t understand why you’re even here,” Natsumi says, crossing her arms.  “When I get in the main course, there’s no way I’d do anything like this.  You’d never see me again.”

Mahiru sighs to herself.  “I’m here because I like being here.  The main course has nothing to do with this...though, I hope you’re able to fulfill your wish. The tone around here would really lighten up if you were gone.”

“Hmm, did the girl with the useless talent say something--”

Before Natsumi could finish her sentence, Hajime was pinching her nose with one hand, and held the other one up in front of Mahiru’s disgruntled face.  “Can you guys go without fighting for a moment, please?”

There’s a pregnant pause, before Mahiru nods her head.  “Fine.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

As Leon’s guitar playing stops, Ibuki’s voice filled the air.  “Kyaa~!  Makoto-chan looks dead!  Leon-chan’s guitar playing really killed him!”

“H-Hey I’m not that bad, am I?”

Ibuki giggles to herself.  “Yup!  Still garbage!”

“Disgusting,” Natsumi yells from the sidelines.

Mahiru only smiles at Leon.  “It was a nice try, Kuwata-kun.”

He grabs his heart.  “It hurts.”

Sayaka steps forward, smiling innocently at him.  “Maybe you should just give up.”

“I-It’s not *that* bad,” Makoto says, stepping in front of Sayaka, who gives Leon a thumbs-up.

“In the end, it’s still bad though, right?” Leon sighs, scratching his neck.  “Maybe Maizono-san is right.”

_Of course I’m right.  Give up._

“Don’t give up, Leon-chan!” Ibuki exclaims.  “We’ll try again, right?!  Come back tomorrow!”

“Of course!  I’m not the kind of person who gives up!”

_...unfortunate._

With that, Leon rests Ibuki’s guitar against the wall, and stretches his hand out to Makoto.  “Wanna come back to my place later tonight?!  Hiro and I got this new video game we want to try out!”

Makoto sighs to himself.   _I don’t wanna.  I don’t wanna.  I don’t wanna._

Makoto smiles at his friend.  “Sure, Kuwata-kun.”

Now, most people wouldn’t notice how Makoto’s voice dropped a tad bit, the slight hesitation in his answer, or the way he twiddled his thumbs gently -- a tick he’s inhabited when he gets nervous -- but then again, most people aren’t Ibuki Mioda.

She prides herself on her observational skills, and she knew her kouhai enough to at least know when they were uncomfortable -- she’d shame herself as a senpai if she didn’t know this much!

So, she leaps in between Leon and Makoto, and she grabs Makoto’s wrist gently -- er, she meant to do it gently, at least.

Ignoring Makoto’s mini-squeal of pain, Ibuki puffs her chest out and brightly smiles at Leon.

“No can do, Leon-chan!  Makoto-chan is playing with me tonight!”

Makoto’s eyes widen at Ibuki’s assertion, but Ibuki continues.  “Did you forget Makoto-chan?!  We were totally going to play video games!  I was gonna introduce you to Chiaki-chan -- you two would get along sooooo well!”

And, like that, he catches on to her plan.  “Ah, sorry Ibuki-senpai.  I forgot.”

Leon just scratches the back of his head and looks away from the duo.  “Man, if you say so.  I guess it’ll just be Hiro and I again, unless…”

His gaze shifts back to where Sayaka stands, and like that he snaps his fingers.  “...do you wanna come--?!”

“I’m sorry Kuwata-kun, I’m also busy tonight.  Fukawa-san and Nevermind-senpai are joining me for tea tonight.”

Nailed it.

“The princess-?!  You know the princess--are you sure there’s no more room?!”

_Of course…_

* * *

 If you were in the reserve course like Hajime and Natsumi were, you were forced to pay a large sum of money a month to stay.  For Natsumi it was no problem -- she was a Kuzuryuu after all, but Hajime didn’t have that luxury.  Sure his parents helped out where they could -- hell that’s the least they could do for him after that they put him through -- but Hajime had to not only pay for schooling but for his rent too.

It wasn’t long before he took up a part-time job at the local convenience store.  It was right off the corner of the road Hope’s Peak was on, so they got a lot of customers from both the main and reserve course, and after parting ways with his club members, he found himself sitting behind the counter with his friend Satou.

She was another reserve course student, and, a good friend of Mahiru’s as well.  When Hajime and Mahiru first started seeing each other in secret, Satou was quick to catch on.  Hajime should’ve figured someone would, and why not Mahiru’s childhood friend who he was pretty sure also liked her...things were awkward for a bit.

But they slowly warmed up to each other, and since they were in the same boat socially & financially, why not apply together?

As she finishes ringing up some scrawny-ass white-haired boy from the main course, she rests her elbows on the counter before her.  “How long do we have left in our shift?”

Hajime’s gaze shifts down to his watch for a slight moment, before returning to Satou.  “Two more hours.”

She sighs to herself.  “I just wanna get out, see Mahiru, go home.  Is that too much to ask?”

Hajime gently laughs to himself.  “Trust me, I’m the same way.”

The bell connecting to the convenience store goes off, and before Hajime has the chance to see who it is himself, Makoto was already standing in front of him.  “Hey, Hajime-senpai.”

Hajime half-heartedly smiles and tilts his head.  “I’m not technically your senpai, Naegi-kun.”

Satou stands back up straight and clicks her tongue.  “You two know each other?”

“He’s in Ma--Koizumi-san’s club,” Hajime says.  “Nice kid.”

Satou’s eyes widen with realization.  “Oh, you’re one of the underclassmen?  What brings ya here, kid?”

“Just getting some tea for Maizono,” Makoto says.  “She can’t really go out this far, ya know, idol reasons.”

“I see,” Satou says.  “It’s back in aisle three.”

As Makoto disappears to the back of the store, Satou sighs to herself.  “Is Natsumi-san being a bother to Mahiru?”

Hajime shakes his head.  “They fight sometimes, but...they’re fine.  It’s definitely better than where we started.”

“Good.”

As Makoto returns to the counter with Chamomile tea and some other snacks, he turns his attention back to Hajime.  “Hajime-senpai, where do you live?”

Hajime chuckles as Satou starts to ring up what Makoto brought to the tower.  “Can I ask why?”

You know how everyone has a telling sign that’ll showcase when they’re nervous, happy, scared, angry?  Well, Hajime was becoming a master of reading Makoto’s.

He would scratch the back of his neck, close his eyes, and dryly laugh to himself.  That was his tell.

And, right before him, Makoto was nervously laughing to himself and scratching the back of his neck.  “No reason in particular.”

 _Suspicious_.

“Did Natsumi-san put you up to this?”

Makoto’s face drops.  “Was I that obvious?”

“Yes.”

“Why does she want your address?” Satou asks.

Hajime sighs.  “I was a little nervous to visit her at her house -- yakuza, right?  I was pretty upfront about that, so she insists on coming back to my place.”

Satou leans forward.  “And, the problem…?”

“Remember Saionji-san?  Mah--Koizumi-san’s friend?  She recently moved off-campus, and right next door.”

“Oh,” Satou mumbles.

Hajime nods.  “See the problem?”

Makoto tilts his head.  “Who is Saionji-san?”

And, like clockwork, both Hajime and Satou lean over the counter to face Makoto.  “She’s called the red demon.”

"Red...demon…?"

“She and Natsumi-san are in a ‘fight-at-first-sight’ relationship,” Satou says.  “They see each other and…” 

Hajime shakes his head.  “They’re like rabid dogs.” 

“I...see--but what am I supposed to tell Kuzuryuu-senpai?  She told me that if I didn’t get it she’d, ‘feed me to her dogs’.” 

“She has one kishnu named Rose.  They’re no threat.” 

 _She’s still kinda scary…_  

As Satou hands Makoto his bags back, Makoto quickly nods a thank you.  “I’ll be on my way, then...see you tomorrow Hajime-senpai.”

“See ya, kid.”

As Makoto disappears between the doors, Satou finds herself smiling up at Hajime.  It was more reminiscent than anything, though.  He doesn’t realize though until her elbow connects with his abdomen.

He’s quick to react to that, however.  “What?”

“Dude, just call her Mahiru, you’re making it too obvious.”

* * *

_I can’t sleep.  Again.  It’s the third night in a row._

_Should I go to Kuwata-kun’s room…?  No, it’s late, and Hiro-kun is probably with him.  They’re both friendly, but way too loud._

_Maybe I’ll see if Ikusaba-san’s awake?  She’s nice and always comforting to be around...but I don’t know if she’s awake.  And Enoshima-san scares me...and is always trying to set me up with her.  I don’t need that in my life._

_What about Maizono?  I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if I came over.  She’s my best friend after all, right...?  Still, I don’t wanna bother her, though.  I’m not even entirely sure she’s not with Fukawa-san or Nevermind-senpai still, anyway.  Ugh._

Makoto sits upright in his bed, staring aimlessly at the wall as his thoughts flooded his mind.  He was exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep.  It was something that happened to him often -- his younger sister Komaru would always blamed it on how he would always wet his bed, though he knew that wasn’t why -- and when he started up at Hope’s Peak he thought it would change.  But it didn’t.

Once he left, he thought they’d stop.  But they didn’t.  They always came back to him.  

There was no one for him to go to that would understand him.  

* * *

_I’m sorry.  If I had known how much you were hurting, I would’ve tried to help you.  I would’ve been there for you._

_I knew what was going on.  You thought I never saw you, but I did.  And now I can finally make it better, but--_  

_\--how can I help you?  I’m a liar.  I...don’t even know who I am -- who I truly am._

_But, even so...I need to make it right.  Then, maybe one day…_  
_...maybe one day, you’ll save me too._


	3. Giving Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm shocked too. if i feel like i'm not gonna finish it or post anymore i'll end up just making a chapter with what i had planned since i have no motivation :((

_I’m an idol._  

_So...why?_

_Why does it hurt?_

Sayaka stands by the windowsill of her classroom.  She peers out of it to the courtyard below, where her eyes follow a certain ahoge.  Makoto walks side-by-side with Mukuro Ikusaba the Ultimate Soldier. 

Being an idol can create one a strong sense of empathy; it’s what makes a great performer, well, great.  And Sayaka was great. 

So she could tell that Mukuro had a crush on him.  She could tell Kyouko was, she believes the words were, ‘intrigued,’ by him.  But Makoto always said it was nothing like that, and maybe he was right.  Maybe he was right. 

... 

Maybe he felt the same way about her. 

Makoto was always popular with the girls in his class, as Sayaka was with all the boys. 

If she felt this pain while he talked to Mukuro or maybe even Chihiro, then... 

“Naegi-kun sure is popular,” Leon says, scratching his head.  

“That’s my Naegi-cchi!” Hiro exclaims.  “He’s always at the top of his game!”

_...these two aren’t going to help._

“Maizono-cchi, whataya think?”

“About what, Hiro-kun?”

“Them.”

“What about them?”

“Well, they’re dating, aren’t they…?”

“No,” Leon interjects.  “Naegi-kun wouldn’t lie to me, trust.  I told him I get his kidney if I ever caught him in one, so I think we’re in the clear.”

“Dude…”

Sayaka doesn’t respond, though.  

_Naegi-kun is my best friend.  He would tell me.  He would tell me if there was someone._

_But why...why does it still hurt?_

* * *

 “You’re giving up…?” 

“Yeah.”

Leon stands before the Service Club scratching the back of his head; he expected to get glares, or, maybe a threat or two from the scary blonde, however he didn’t expect all of them to be, so…

“Thank god,” Natsumi says.  “I thought we’d never see the end of you.”

“H-Hey, be nice,” Mahiru says, placing her hand on Leon’s shoulder.  “He made an effort, at least.”

“But Leon-chaaaan,” Ibuki whined.  “What about all the cute girls?!  We were gonna pick up cute girls together--!  Kyaa~ I’ve never felt so betrayed before!”

“Yeah, what happened?” Sayaka asks.  “Why’d you change your mind?”

Leon sighs.  “Well…” he trails off for a moment, and flashes a smile Sayaka and Makoto’s way.  “I met this girl.  And she totally digs sports.”

“Really?!” Ibuki gasps.  “What’s her name?!”

Leon shrugs his shoulders, gently smiling to himself.  “Enoshima-san.  You might know her.”

“I, uh, have a bad feeling about that…” Makoto mumbles.

“C’mon, man!  Be happy for me!”

“We’re ecstatic,” Sayaka counters, her smile bright and wide.  “Right, Naegi-kun?”

“R-Really?  Thanks, Maizono-san!”

With that, Leon makes a peace sign (to which only Ibuki reciprocates) and leaves the classroom.  

Afterwards, the six find themselves...well, simply put, with nothing to do. 

Ibuki went back to pacing around the clubroom, Makoto and Sayaka began talking about nothing in particular, and Mahiru was lecturing Natsumi on the importance of family, as if Natsumi didn’t already know that.

Hajime, however, stands by his lonesome by the window, his hands over his chest.  He wore a solemn look as he watched Leon walk with his hands on his head away from the school.

_...will I be able to walk like that one day?  With my chest puffed out, my head held high?_

_It’s because he has talent._  

* * *

 

Natsumi Kuzuryuu was no stranger to pressure.  She was a Kuzuryuu after all.  She had to deal with pressure every day of her life.  She had to be strong, and she was.  She firmly believed she had no weaknesses.

Well, she had *one*.  Even if she refused to pay it any mind.

Her brother, Fuyuhiko.

She always loved her brother, admired him.  She would never outwardly admit it, but she always looked up to her twin brother.  He always stood tall (hehe, the shrimp…) and even got into Hope’s Peak Academy.

Hell, if he could do it -- then she has to, too.  She has to be worthy enough to sit next to her brother.  That’s why she also needed a talent.

“Good afternoon, Master Natsumi.  How was school?”

Natsumi sighs as she falls back on the futon.  “Fine, Toujou-san.  Any updates?”

The maid -- Kirumi Toujou -- who is a year younger than Natsumi, simply shakes her head.  “No, Master Natsumi.  A...Kizakura-kun came by however.”

“Oh?  And what did he want?”

“Not a clue.  I turned him away at the door.”

Natsumi only nods.  “I think he’s Fuyuhiko’s scummy teacher.”

_Wait...isn’t that the scout?_

_Gah--he must’ve been here for me, right?!  To give me the title of Ultimate Sister?!_

Natsumi only hugs the closest pillow to her face and frowns.  “I’ll get there…”

“By the way Master Natsumi, I have found the address of that...Hajime Hinata you were talking about.  Would you like me to scout out the location?”

Natsumi can’t help but chuckle just a tad.  “Thank you, Toujou-san.  That won’t be necessary, though.”

“Of course.”

Kirumi curtsies and leaves Natsumi by her lonesome.

_I’m running out of time.  I need to catch up to him.  We’re almost in our third year--!  I need to become an Ultimate._

She sighs as she throws her pillow to the side and rises to her feet.  “Well, at least I have something to do now…”

* * *

 

 **BONUS** :

“She turned me down, Naegi-kun, what am I supposed to do now?!”

Leon paces back and forth in Makoto’s room, rushing his hand through his hair over and over.  He stops in front of the mirror hanging above Makoto’s drawer and checks himself out; out of the corner of his eye he sees Makoto yawning as he sits up in his bed.  “Is it ‘cause I’m ugly?”

“I don’t think so, Kuwata-kun.  Enoshima-san doesn’t seem like the type to date.”

“But she’s totally my type!  C’mon, help me out here buddy--!”

Leon spins around and falls to his knees.  “Naegi-kun, you’re dating Ikusaba-san, right?  Can’t you hook me up with her sister--?!”

If one could die from shock, Makoto would have.  “No, no, no, w-where did you hear that--?!”

Leon smirks as he pulls himself closer to Makoto.  “Now, now, don’t get embarrassed.  Enoshima-san was telling Hina-san and Oogami-san everything -- I can’t believe I had to hear one of my best friends got a super hot girl and I didn’t even hear it from him--!  Tell me everything, now!”

“Enoshima-san said that…?”

_Of course she did._

“Yeah!  Right after I told Maizono-san and Hiro-kun you wouldn’t ever lie to me--!”

“Kuwata-kun, we’re not dating.”

“Not yet?”

“We’re not gonna--”

“C’mon, dude, stop stalling and spill it!”

Makoto shakes his head free of his blush.  “It isn’t her--!”

There’s a brief pause, and Makoto’s head drops.

_Oh no._

Leon’s eyes brighten as he flashes a smile.  “Isn’t her?  So there *is* someone!  Who is it?!”

_I’m not gonna get any sleep tonight again..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah no i'm not gonna end up continuing this i've got no motivation i'm sorry. here were all the plans i had for the story if at least any of y'all are interested

**ARC ONE** :

Makoto and Sayaka would’ve gotten the first story arc.  Makoto’s nightmares were about the bullying he suffered in middle school, and Sayaka -- who was aware of both the bullying back in the day and the nightmares now -- feels extremely guilty for doing nothing.  As Leon returns to the service club for help for picking up girls with Ibuki, Makoto becomes more and more jealous of the confidence of those surrounding him.  Meanwhile, Sayaka’s ‘confidence’ is just about to break.  The guilt she feels for Makoto, the suppression of her love for him, and the pressure of being the ideal idol (yay puns if u read that like idol idol nvm) finally catch up with her.  It all comes to a head when Ibuki (who notices the two beginning to break down) brings everyone [The Service Club + the recurring characters Leon, Hiro, Mikan, and Satou] to her beach house for a party.  While everyone is out at the beach, Ibuki pushes the two together and tries to get them to be open about their feelings.  When Makoto declares his envy for Sayaka, Sayaka breaks down and declares that everything she’s ever done is an act.  The two yell at each other (in a v nice way discussing their feelings) for a while until they come to the conclusion that: Makoto feels more confident around Sayaka, and Sayaka feels more like her real self -- whatever that is -- around him.  

At the same time this is going on, Hajime starts to become more sickly because of The Hope Cultivation Plan.  In this AU, it is a series of pills that he is given by the staff, but because of it he can’t hold any food down and he’s constantly having a migraine.  Despite telling the others he’s okay, Ibuki storms over to his house one day to have him meet Mikan to check on him.  Hajime confesses to Mikan that he can’t tell anyone what it is, but he feels guilty not telling Mahiru.  When Mikan is persistent enough under the promise of doctor-patient confidentiality, Hajime tells her his symptoms and shows him the meds he’s been taking, the pill for the hope plan, and one for testosterone (yes, this was also a Trans!Hajime AU. He has a scar under his chest and the pills. It wasn’t going to play a large part of the story, but it was to be mentioned that Mahiru didn’t know and when he tells her, she really doesn’t care and give this speech about loving him for him).  Mikan swears confidentiality, however Natsumi and Hiyoko are by the door to his apartment listening in.  They agree to help him together.

While all this is going on, Leon’s service club request is the comic relief of the arc.  He’s constantly trying to get together with the girls in his class and also at one point Sonia, and Ibuki plays the part of his wingman.  He’s constantly denied though, and thanks to Sayaka and Makoto, realizes that he shouldn’t need a woman to make him feel better about his talent or himself.  He just needs them, Kanon and Hiro.

**ARC TWO** :

Natsumi was up next.  After her maid, Kirumi, got an offer to be in the main course next year, Natsumi sinks into a depression.  With the pressure of the yakuza and her need to stand equally with her brother no matter the case, she begins to feel truly hopeless.  Since her clan was in the drug trade, she decided that maybe that’ll help, and went after it.  The night she went to do it however, she was tailed by Mahiru and Hajime, and they prevent her from doing it.  When Natsumi lashes out at the two of them, she claims that she isn’t worthy of her brother, and asks why she can’t be someone they can be proud of.  Mahiru embraces her and says that Fuyuhiko talks highly of her, and he’s not the only one proud of her.  The three stay together that night at the Kuzuryuu house and Fuyuhiko and Natsumi talk about their relationship.

Meanwhile, Makoto and Sayaka adjust to their new relationship.  Leon, Hiro, and Hina, become #TeamNaezono and shower them with support and happiness while Sayaka deals with the pain of keeping her relationship a secret (bc, u kno, idols can’t have boyfriends).  There was also gonna be a scene that involved Ibuki and Makoto shopping for Sayaka since she can’t go out and it was really cute and i mite make it a oneshot bc they’re my crackship brotp and they make me happy they basically just try on a lot of clothes and Ibuki pretends to be Sayaka on a date with makoto to give makoto an idea on what to say when they get that opportunity. 

Sakuraoi also becomes canon at this point and Sakura is one of the two to request the service club’s service.  She wants to be strong and thinks that she isn’t allowed to feel these feelings or else she’ll be weak.  Ibuki and Makoto cheer her up and are the ones to convince her that she’s allowed to be strong and be a little girly as well.  

The others person is Mikan, who wants to be more confident.  Hajime takes control of this and the two become close.  Mahiru gets a little suspicious of how close they’ve become, and she can tell that the both of them -- as well as Hiyoko/Natsumi -- are hiding something from her.

At this point also, Chisa becomes a lot more involved in the story as the advisor of the club, typically making Natsumi and Mahiru play nice, as well as keeping up with Ibuki.

**ARC THREE** :

The main story arc involves Mahiru and Hajime this time.  As Hajime’s condition worsens due to the Hope Cultivation Project, he suddenly stops coming to the club activities and class in general.  When the group gets worried enough to check on him, they (along with Leon, Hiyoko, Mikan, and Chisa) break into his apartment.  Mahiru finds the information regarding the hope cultivation project, and curses herself for not recognizing the problem earlier.  When Mikan confesses knowing about it, and Natsumi and Hiyoko follow suit, Mahiru becomes much more disheartened.  If she had known -- or if her talent weren’t so useless -- she could have helped him.  After finding a scrapbook that she made for him earlier in the year, Mahiru becomes motivated enough to ask the others for help in finding him.  They enlist the help of Kirigiri and soon enough they find Hajime deep in Hope’s Peak Academy.  After getting him back and having Mikan look after him, the five service club members all talk about their regrets.  At this time, Hiyoko considers joining the service club, however, she’d feel guilty seeing Hajime’s face every day.  It takes a few days, but Hajime’s condition begins to improve, and he wakes with Mahiru by his side and the other service club members sans Ibuki scattered throughout his house.  Mahiru and Hajime have a long talk about talent afterwards.  Hajime tells her that he just wanted a talent -- something that he could be proud of, and Mahiru is kinda disgusted with that reasoning, though she’s kinder about it.  She tells him that he doesn’t have to have a talent to be proud, because he’s the bravest, most reliable person he’s ever met.  Mahiru then begins to degrade herself once more about not being able to help him, and Hajime sprinkles meaningful comments on her.

At the same time, Ibuki becomes weaker.  Her happy-go-lucky facade has been slowly starting to crack, and her internal monologues are about calling herself a liar.  When Makoto reaches out his hands to hers like she’s done for him in the past, she uncharacteristically degrades him.

**ARC FOUR**

Ibuki finds herself locked away from her club members.  After attacking Makoto, she feels as if it’d be impossible for her to look any of them in the eye anymore.  Though Makoto never mentions it to anyone, the two feign contentment.  Sayaka and Hajime are the first to notice their change in demeanor, and even Natsumi slowly notices the tension rise with Ibuki.  During a Hope’s Peak field trip to the beach, at night, Ibuki finds herself standing on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the ocean.  She contemplates how everyone would react if she were to fall, but is suddenly pulled back away from the edge by the rest of the service club.  When they confront her about the change in attitude, Ibuki finally breaks down.  She claimed to start the service club to help people, but the truth was she was bored.  She was bored with life.  She acted all friendly and hopeful to trick herself into wanting to live, but...she couldn’t do it.  Not anymore.  She refused to...it’s not like anyone cared.  Makoto is the first to yell back that that’s not true -- they care.  He loves her.  Sayaka follows suit, telling Ibuki that she loves her.  Natsumi, Hajime, and Mahiru all do it, too, and they tell her no matter how much it hurts, no matter what they went through...they’d be there to help each other.  It was their duty as members of Ibuki’s Service Club.  

The Service Club ends with the six club members back where they started the following school year.  Ibuki dances around the clubroom, teasing and bothering Makoto, who is dating Sayaka, who has become a lot more open and vulnerable as of late.  The idol shell of hers is finally starting to crack, and her true self is starting to shine through (she even begins considering changing her talent to the Ultimate Esper, as Ultimate Idol might not be true anymore).  Mahiru and Natsumi are back to nagging each other, and Mahiru mentions that Natsumi has gotten ten times worse since she became the Ultimate Sister.  Meanwhile Hajime and Mahiru still date, and Hajime had never made it out of the reserve course, though he doesn’t really care anymore; he’s just grateful that he’s still him.  In the midst of their everyday activities, one of the new freshman nervously enters their classroom and asks if they’re the service club.  The six smile amongst each other before Ibuki answers with a clear, genuine, “Yes”


End file.
